Jedi at Hogworts
by ZylerLee
Summary: Harry was trained as a Jedi, how does he deal with his worst fears at Hogwarts.


Inspiration for Jedi at Hogwarts:

Harry walked in to the defense against the dark arts class room fifteen minutes early, and sat down at a seat by the window. This was the first class with the professor but at meals his demeanor screamed conflicted werewolf so loudly that he could not ignore it.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Lupin said coming in to the room. "Your early, Can I help you with anything?"

Harry looked at him, his cloths, posture, and over all demeanor. Than Harry looked AT him, read the magic signature, and saw what was the man.

Ending the encounter sent the werewolf taking a step back. "No, professor, you can not help me. However I believe I can help you. Your wolf is caged and it hates it. It is corrupting you, I can help you seek the balance you crave. Speak to me after class today."

Lupin looked like he was going to ask more questions but the rest of the class started filing in.

Taking a deep breath Professor Lupin started his class. "Good after noon, would you please put away your books? Today we are going to have a practical lesson. If you would, follow me"

Lupin led them threw the castle to the teachers lounge. Professor Snape was sitting in one of the chairs. With a few words Snape was on his feet headed to the door. Before he left he turned to Professor Lupin and said "Possibly no one has warned you Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything too difficult. That is unless you have Miss Granger hissing instructions into his ear."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the blatant bullying that was going on between a young one and a instructor. What had the boy done to deserve such treatment?

The professor spoke before harry had a chance. "I was actually hoping that Neville would assist in the first stage of the operation. And I'm sure that he will perform admirably."

When Professor Snape left, slamming the door behind him, Professor Lupin reclaimed the classes attentions. In the corner a wardrobe lurched and the entire class took a step back. Harry discreetly reached for his lightsaber keeping it at the ready.

"Nothing to worry about, it's just a bogart," Professor Lupin spoke calmly, the tone doing more to reassure the class than the words. "Bogarts like dark enclosed spaces. Wardrobes, the space under the bed, cupboards beneath sinks. I even meet one who had lodged himself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday and I asked the headmaster if he could leave it to give you some practice. So the first question we must ask is; what is a bogart?"

As the class was listing to the lecture Harry reached out trying to since the creature with in the wardrobe with the force. In his expeditions to the Forbidden forest he found that many magical creatures were, to varying degrees Force sensitive and responded better to Force manipulation than to magic.

What he found was surprising. Unlike the centers, spiders, and bugbears, the bogart was not a magical creature. In fact Harry could not find any magic what so ever. What is did have was a grasp of the force that surpassed anyone that he had ever meet, including Master Yoda.

Lupin moved to the cabinet and opened it up before Harry could shout a warning. Professor Snape stepped out and rounded on Neville.

Nevil looked on the verge of passing out but raised his wand and shouted _"Riddikulus!" _ With a crack, professor Snape was dressed in a tall pointed hat with a stuffed vulture and a long green dress with a fox fur scarf. The class laughed at the image and hurried to get in a line to face the bogart.

Harry hovered at the back of the line watching the rest of the class. Ron was in front of him, when it was his turn the bogart turned in to a spider. With a smirk Ron shouted _"Riddikulus!" _The giant spider lost it's legs, rolled around the room and came to a stop in froutnt of Harry.

Harry watched as the spider dissolved in black mist and reformed as a humanoid shape, shroud in a black hooded cloak emitting an aura of malice and ultimate destruction despite the lack of visible face. With sure deliberate words it spoke in Bocce.

"I am Darth Moth, and you shall join me. These people are week, you feel it and want recognition. They have no knowledge of the Force, have no knowledge of how powerful you really are. Slay them and your power will grow, everyone will know our name."

Harry acted on the life time of training. Pulled out his Light saber and activated it. "I will never join the dark side."

The Sith pulled activated his light saber just in time, the resulting crash of blood red and emerald green laminated the room in a flash.

The Sith with the greater build managed to push the Jedi back. Harry stumbled but managed to stay on his feet.

The rest of the class was transfixed trying to wonder if this was a show or if they should run for the door. It was not how Professor Lupin told them how to deal with the bogart that was for sure. They watched as Harry pushed the sith backwards knocking the hood back to show an adult version of Harry Potter.

Harry leaped at the Sith, breaking threw his defenses and stopping a quarter inch from his neck.

The Sith smirked "You wont kill me, you cant. Not with out becoming me. This time theirs no Council or Republic to come and save you."

With a hard glint in Harry's eyes he said " Yes, but there are people here that need protecting from the likes of you" Harry pushed the light saber threw the Siths neck. The Sith dissolved in to dark mist, pooling on the floor and slinking back in to the cupboard.

Harry deactivated his light saber as he watched the trail of mist slink away.

A throat cleared disrupting the silence in the room. "That was quite an unusual way to get rid of a Bogart." Lupin covered for him.

"Sorry about that." He lied. "This is not the first time he has shown up. There was no way I would allow him to get way."

Hermione elbowed her way to the front of the group. "That was just a Bogart, their was no way that it could even touch you."

"That may be true but it was after my soul not my body. It's power lies in words not actions."

"_Silence your fears and your mind will be clear"_ he quoted his masters thinking that it would be enough of an explanation.

****

Authors note: This came from a question "What are Jedi afraid of?" the answer them-selves as Sith, as Dark-Side users.

I have an outline of how events came together to make this segment happen. If people want to see the before stuff than Ill write it and post it. This is just the sean that got me thinking about this whole thing. (To be honest I the foggiest as to how this can continue after the third book.)

Just to warn you, I'm a fan of HP fan fiction, but not so much the books, Ill probably get things wrong. I've only seen the Star wars movies so, I'm sorry for any grievances. I'm not opposed to learning so if some one wants to educate me on my wrongs I'm willing.

As it stands I should be focusing on other things: getting my BA, getting my pilots license, getting ready for 'real' life, spending time with my poor, neglected boyfriend etc. I just wanted to share this as I had fun writing it. So people tell me If you want me to continue with the story and Ill do what I can when I can.


End file.
